utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mafumafu
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = まふまふ |officialromajiname = mafumafu |othernameinfo = |aka = 鏡見て失神P (Kagami Mite ShisshinP, lit. Looked in the mirror and swoonedP) |birthday = 18|month = 10|&year = 1991|ref = A congratulation tweet from Fukamachi Naka |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 18874531 |mylistID1 = 22993832 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 27495235 |mylist2info = mix, master |mylistID3 = 35878827 |mylist3info = producer |nicommuID1 = co1089826 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Akatin, Amatsuki, un:c, Soraru }} |RkZCcLjmrwA}} Mafumafu (まふまふ) is an with a middle-high range voice who started in mid 2011. Mafumafu likes to add effects to his voice and scream loudly in his covers, and can hit very high notes without sounding strained; however, he also sounds good when he sings songs in his regular voice. He often makes use of his wide range in his covers by leaping into higher or lower octaves to match the tone of the song. He is also capable of producing a very convincing female voice, most clearly seen in his "Matryoshka" . Occasionally he forgets some of the lyrics and either mumbles or makes cute noises until the next line. His songs are often tagged as someone with a "kakuseirui" (覚声類, lit. energizing voice). He is also a mixer and often mixes songs for other utaite as well. He also started as a Producer for VOCALOID originals. For more information on Mafumafu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # After Rain Quest with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Mafutsuki (まふ月) with Amatsuki # Sorairo Muffler (そらいろまふらー) with Soraru List of Covered Songs (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu and ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu and LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) (Private) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.18) # "GOLD" feat. Akagawa Hiiro, earth (Jack), Kuro, Shunsuke, Shobon, Sorawaka (Reia), Teito, Nicole, HAL, Bunbun, Mafumafu, Manbou, Rendel, Kumashi and ZURA (2011.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) (Private) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.10.21) (Community only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu and Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu and Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel and Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Solitude Hide and Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Mafumafu and Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Brand New Story" ( OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (2013.06.16) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Mafumafu, Shamuon, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013. 07.19) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Instinct) (2013.08.10) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (self-cover) (2013.08.25) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.12) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c and Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Kashitarou Itou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.04.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.25) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.06.21) # "No Logic" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2014.07.12) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" Mafumafu (2014.09.06) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Discography |track1title = AM 4:00 |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Jinsei Reset Button |track2info = (Life Reset Button) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura Uta |track3info = -Album ver.- |track3lyricist = vataco |track3composer = vataco |track3arranger = vataco |track4title = Kodoku no Kakurenbo |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = PM 10:00 |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikasama Life Game |track7info = (Life Cheating Game) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = |track8title = Caseaman |track8info = -Album ver.- |track8lyricist = utml |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = vataco |track9title = Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter |track9info = (Perfect Crime Love Letter) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = 150P |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10lyricist = |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = |track12title = AM 5:00 |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = DAYBREAK |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Keika Souzou |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track2info = |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Inochi no Justitia |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Yume Hanabi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Happy Tune |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Neru |track7arranger = |track8title = Eimin Douwa |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Last Effect |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Enmei Chiryou |track11info = -Arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Neru |track11arranger = Mafumafu |track12title = Atogaki no Hajimari, Kyomu no Mokuji |track12info = |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Last Leaf |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Mizusakazuki |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track15info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track16info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Prologue |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukisase |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eimin Douwa |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kakushigoto |track5info = (Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Scheme |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Irie no Kuni |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = poco |track10info = (Mafumafu) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = |track11title = Cradle |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Super Nuko World |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Sorairo Muffleradio ~ Soshite Densetsu he ~ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery collab |mafukun.png|Photo of his face from his blog |mafuuu.png| |mafumafuRL.png| |mafumafu twitter.png|Mafumafu's past Twitter icon |mafumafu twitter 2.png|Mafumafu's Twitter icon Illust. by Soranesee (そらねしい) |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Mafu tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p6.png|Mafumafu as seen in his cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Mafumafu blog.png|Mafumafu as seen in his blog |Mafumafu twitter bg.png|Mafumafu as seen in his Twitter background |Mafuxteru twitter.png|Mafumafu and his mascot Mafuteru as seen in Mafuteru's twitter banner |Sorairo muffler.png|Mafumafu and Soraru }} Trivia ). * As a continuation of the mirror joke, the songs that he has produced are tagged with Kagami Mite ShisshinP (鏡見て失神P), which means "Looked in the mirror and swoonedP". * He is currently studying in university. * He looks up to GlutamineDescription of his "Babylon" cover mentioning his respect for Glutamine. * In December 2011, he promised that if he had 4000 watchers by the end of the year he would dress as a girl. True to his word, on January 28, 2012, he dressed as a girl and posted it on his blog.A blog entry on his crossdressing * He is 178 cm tall and weighs about 60 kg. * Once on Twitter, he called himself big, and needing to eat less. * He was performing live in different Japanese prefectures in August 2013 as guest member of Circle of Friends.Tickets and time schedule of the live event * He said, that he admires the night sky. * He says, that he has bought Spectrasonics STYLUS RMX. * He plays Mario Kart.A tweet of Mafumafu about Mario Kart * He likes red wine but it makes him sleepy.A tweet of Mafumafu about red wine }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * TmBox